


Bone Tired

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Three (The 3rd 100) [1]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 13:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20866805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Bone Tired

Napoleon Solo was bone tired. 

His body ached from both exhaustion and the not-so-tender attentions of another Thrush goon. The mission to retrieve a stolen microdot had been successful, but it had taken it out of him. 

As Napoleon slowly lowered himself into the steaming hot water of his bathtub, he let out a long, happy sigh. Closing his eyes, he smiled in contentment as the warmth seeped into his muscles and joints.

Napoleon Solo was bone tired.

It was the kind of tired which told him that, although his job may be hard, it was incredibly important and worthwhile.


End file.
